


paint me with all the colors in the world ( i can't get enough of you )

by maybipolar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybipolar/pseuds/maybipolar
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan est peintre. Hong Jisoo possède une galerie d'art. Ils sont tous les deux des amis proches de Choi Seungcheol. Leur rencontre était donc inévitable.





	1. I. Hong Jisoo - Couleurs.

 

 

 

**I.** _Blanc_

Le premier mot que Jeonghan dit à Jisoo lors de leur première rencontre fut "Blanc". Non pas à cause de sa couleur de peau, ni à cause des vêtements qu'il portait ce jour-là ( qui étaient noirs d'ailleurs ) mais juste parce qu'il émanait de lui une blancheur surréelle, voire quasi divine. Jisoo brillait du blanc des premières chutes de neige en hiver, le blanc des chemises fraîchement lavées, le blanc des bouquets de roses que l'on offrait à la Saint-Valentin. Il était aussi le blanc des murs d'hôpitaux, le blanc des poudres illicites auxquelles il ne touchera sûrement jamais ainsi que le blanc des faire-parts de décès et de deuil. Hong Jisoo était blanc, tout simplement.

**II.** _Jaune_

Mais en fouillant un peu plus bas, Jeonghan découvrit que Jisoo était en fait jaune. Il était le jaune des tournesols d'été, le jaune des rayons de soleil et le jaune légèrement délavé des rideaux de Grand-mère. Il riait jaune, le jaune de la joie et de l'insouciance. Mais ce n'était pas tout, au fil du temps, Jeonghan découvrit que Jisoo cachait des nuances de bleu.

**III.** _Bleu - Rouge - Vert - Marron - Rose - Violet - Orange - Gris_

Il était le bleu doux des océans et des mers, le bleu clair et limpide d'un ciel sans nuage sans compter le bleu agressif des lumières de salles d'opérations. Et quand Jeonghan croyait enfin le connaître, Jisoo se révélait encore plus compliqué. Comme ses excès de folie en rouge. Hong Jisoo était le rouge épais du sang d'innocents, le rouge velours du vin soigneusement préparé et le rouge ardent des flammes brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Jisoo lui offrait de nouvelles facettes chaque jour. Il le surprenait en étant le vert éclatant des prés et des forêts, le marron des ceintures en cuir et du bois poli, le rose des chrysanthèmes de Septembre. Jeonghan passait de surprises en surprises. Il aperçu en Jisoo le violet des parfums à la lavande, l'orange des fruits juteux de la saison et notamment le gris des nuages avant la pluie.

**IV.** _Noir + Fin_

Mais Jisoo n'était jamais noir. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Hong Jisoo n'avait jamais laissé paraître une seule once de noir. Il restait loin du noir des maisons calcinées et il n'avait absolument rien en commun avec le noir impénétrable de la nuit. Hong Jisoo était un arc-en-ciel de couleurs et Yoon Jeonghan était un peintre amoureux. Leur histoire a débuté avec du blanc, ils ont vécu dans des nuances de couleurs avant de finir dans le noir ( éternel et infini ).

 

 


	2. II. Yoon Jeonghan - Tout.

 

**I.** _Rencontre_

-"Jisoo, je te présente Jeonghan, il est peintre. Jeonghan, voici Jisoo, il possède une galerie d'art. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez bien vous entendre." Seungcheol leur offrit un grand sourire mièvre avant de s'en aller en prétextant un mal de tête soudain.

**II.** _Impression_

Jisoo observa le dénommé Jeonghan. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds ( sans doute une coloration ). Ce qui attira son regard fut la longueur de ses dit-cheveux : ils étaient assez long pour un garçon. Jisoo remarqua ensuite ses traits féminins. Des yeux chocolats, un nez long, une bouche pulpeuse, le tout sur un visage parfaitement lisse et exempt de tâches. Jeonghan avait une apparence débraillée ( il portait une chemise recouverte de peinture en tout genre, ce qui était normal puisqu'il était peintre ) mais tout chez lui criait "Beauté !!". Yoon Jeonghan était une inestimable oeuvre d'art et Hong Jisoo le su dès le premier regard.

**III.** _Discussion_

-"Enchanté, Jeonghan. Seungcheol n'a pas tari d'éloges sur toi, j'ai hâte de voir tes peintures." Jisoo lui tendit sa main et Jeonghan s'empressa de la saisir. Le blond semblait perplexe, ce qui dérangea un peu Jisoo.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Jisoo pencha la tête sur le côté avec un air interrogatif. Jeonghan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre négativement mais tout ce qu'il en sortit fut un "Blanc". Le peintre rougit violemment avant de se lancer dans une furie d'excuses. Jisoo le regardait avec les sourcils levés et finit par éclater de rire tellement Jeonghan s'emmêlait dans ses propos.

-"Ce n'est pas grave. Calme toi, Jeonghan." Jisoo lui tapota l'épaule, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis tandis que Jeonghan rougit de plus belle. Il marmonna un dernier "Désolé" avant de prendre congé, disant avoir du travail. Jisoo hocha la tête et lui offrit une sourire amusé. "A plus tard, Jeonghan."

**IV.** _Enchantement_

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se croisèrent dans la rue. Jeonghan portait un grand tableau et Jisoo fut plus que surpris de voir que c'était lui sur le tableau. Le Jisoo du tableau était debout sur une véranda, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Jeonghan avait peint un paysage de toutes les couleurs de façon à ce que Jisoo ( vêtu essentiellement de blanc ) se démarque de tout le reste. La peinture en elle-même était sublime et les gens autour d'eux s'arrêtaient pour la contempler avec un visage ébahi. A ce jour, Jisoo ne pensait pas être capable de rougir avec une telle intensité. Il croisa le regard de Jeonghan qui lui offrit un sourire timide. "Pardon. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que je te peindrai pour l'éternité. J'ai trouvé en toi une muse digne de tout l'art du monde." Jisoo reçu ses mots en plein coeur.

**V.** _Après + Fin_

Depuis ce jour, Jeonghan ne cessa de le peindre, chacun des gestes de Jisoo lui donnait une nouvelle vague d'inspiration. Du blanc, il passa au jaune, puis au bleu, ensuite, au rouge. Il peigna Jisoo en vert, en marron, en rose. Sans oublier le violet, l'orange et le gris. Jeonghan peignait Jisoo de toutes les couleurs du monde et ne s'en lassait pas. Il avait enfin trouvé sa muse, son âme soeur, son tout. Hong Jisoo était son univers.

Jisoo, quant à lui, ne cessait de s'émerveiller sur ce que Jeonghan faisait. Jeonghan le rendait beau, il le rendait différent. Il avait posé pour des peintures avant ( quand il avait besoin d'argent à l'université ) mais aucun peintre ne l'avait jamais peigné comme Jeonghan l'avait fait. Jeonghan le peignait avec son âme. Il utilisait les couleurs du monde pour lui "faire justice". Jeonghan n'était pas seulement un excellent peintre, il était aussi un peintre amoureux. Cela rendait ses peintures somptueuses, plus belles que n'importe quelle oeuvre d'art jamais faite aux yeux de Jisoo.

 

 


	3. III. Hong Jisoo - Voix. ( bonus )

**I.** _Voix + Fin_

S'il y avait bien une chose qui avait attiré Jeonghan chez Jisoo, c'était sa voix. Il avait une de ces voix, douce comme le murmure du vent mais aussi poignante que celle d'un stentor. Sa voix était le bruit calmant de l'eau des rivières mais elle s'apparentait aussi au grondement du tonnerre et des éclairs. Hong Jisoo avait une voix aussi charmante que le chant des oiseaux au printemps et Yoon Jeonghan avait toujours été attiré par les bruits de la nature.

 

 


End file.
